Intelectual
by Emiita
Summary: –¡Zanahoria, mira! ¡Soy intelectual!–Karin miró a Suigetsu pidiendo paciencia al primero dios en turno que estuviera. –¿Para qué mierda te pones gafas, retrasado?


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Palabras obscenas. OoC, posiblemente. ¿Es insulso? xD

**Nº. palabras:** 697.

**Resumen:** – ¡Zanahoria, mira! ¡Soy intelectual!–Karin miró a Suigetsu pidiendo paciencia al primero dios en turno que estuviera. – ¿Para qué mierda te pones gafas, retrasado?

* * *

**Intelectual**

– ¡Zanahoria, mira!

Karin resopló hastiada por la interrupción, levantó la mirada de su libro de romántica rosa de Nora Roberts y se encontró con Suigetsu, más comúnmente llamado por ella como engendro, delante de ella, haciendo alguna pose que para él sería muy guay, con una mano en la frente y el mentón levemente alzado. Supuso que trataba de expresar alguna actitud de pensador, aunque fracasaba horriblemente en el intento, parecía lo que era: un completo idiota sin cerebro -¿acaso él pensaba? Claro que no, hasta una pulga era más lista.-

Pero lo que llamó la atención de la pelirroja no fue en sí la nueva idea estúpida de Suigetsu, sino su vestuario en sí mismo. Iba vestido con sus ropas habituales de ninja, pero usaba gafas. Gafas sin cristales. ¿Qué idiota usaba gafas cuando no las necesitaba?

– ¿Qué se supone que debo ver? Ya sé que eres un maldito engendro, no hace falta que me lo demuestres. –respondió con desaire y desinterés.

–Bruja, no seas tan amargada, así nunca te casarás. Mírame bien ¿no luzco diferente? –se llevó una mano a las gafas.

– ¿Tratas de burlarte de mí, retrasado? –el abandonó su pose estilosa y la miró. – ¿Por qué llevas gafas?

–No te creas el centro del mundo, zanahoria. Las gafas son para lucir intelectual.

– ¿Intelectual? ¿Tú? –Karin estuvo a punto de reírse en medio de la frase, pero se controló lo suficiente, y lo sustituyó por una ceja alzada, escéptica. –Por favor, necesitarás más que unas simples gafas para parecer listo.

–Cierto, solo tengo que fijarme en ti para saberlo. –le respondió venenoso, con una sonrisa sardónica. –La diferencia es que yo sí soy inteligente, bruja, no como tú que solo eres una zorra.

– ¡Cállate, subnormal! ¿Y si tan inteligente eres, por qué te pones gafas, idiota? –se alteró la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie y plantándose delante de Suigetsu.

– ¿Eres tonta? Soy un asesino, un ninja fuerte y capaz, además de ser muy guapo. La gente me ve como alguien temible, pero no piensa en mí como alguien intelectual. Por eso me puse las gafas. –y explicó su racionamiento con cierta nota de orgullo.

Karin bufó.

–La gente te ve como lo que eres, un intento de hombre y de pez que no llegó a ser ninguna de las dos cosas y que no tiene cerebro. Además, es ridículo llevar gafas sin cristales. Nunca entendí esa estúpida moda.

–Si me pongo gafas con cristales no veo, bruja, no digas idioteces.

–El que no para de decir idioteces eres tú, retrasado. Y ya lárgate de aquí, me molestas.

Karin se sentó de nuevo en su mecedora y tomó el libro entre sus manos. Sin embargo, Suigetsu no se fue. Ella lo miró por encima de sus gafas.

– ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, subnormal?

Él no le contestó de inmediato, se inclinó hasta ella, quedando a su altura y acercando su rostro al suyo.

–Me veo intelectual y sexy con gafas, Karin– le susurró sobre los labios, con voz baja y grave. – Aunque no las necesite ni para ver ni para parecer listo como tú.

Karin abrió la boca para refutarle, pero no le dio tiempo. Suigetsu ya se había apoderado de sus labios y le había metido la lengua hasta la campanilla, agarrándola por la nunca, evitando que ella se escapara de él. Fue un beso repentino, brusco y de los que te dejan sin aliento. Salvaje e intenso como él mismo.

Le mordió el labio inferior al separarse y dibujó una sonrisa autosuficiente al ver el rostro sonrojado de la pelirroja, marchándose por donde había venido.

Karin se quedó con la vista perdida en alguna parte indefinida del suelo y se llevó una mano inconscientemente a los labios, aturdida.

– ¡Retrasado! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¿Cómo te atreves? –chilló la pelirroja volviendo en sí.

Y sin embargo, muy en el fondo ella sabía que todo eso no era más que puro espectáculo y apariencia. El beso le había gustado, joder. Y debía reconocer, siempre para sí misma y nunca en voz alta, que pese a que era un grandísimo idiota y no entendiera esa estúpida moda, Suigetsu sí se veía sexy con gafas. Lo de intelectual era otra historia.

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo que no toco esta pareja y siendo que hay cambio de personalidad, aparte de que es una escena cómica, salida de mi propia frustración por no entender por qué carajo se ponen gafas sin cristales solo por moda. Las gafas son incomodas, toda la gente con gafas lo sabe, por eso se ponen lentillas en cuento tienen la ocasión y resulta que los que ven bien disfrutan poniéndose gafas porque lucen intelectuales. Y después resulta que cuando a uno le ponen gafas de pequeño llora porque en el cole lo llamarán cuatro ojos y empollón, que irónico, coño xDDD_

_Sí, llevo gafas y no entiendo la moda ¿preguntas, sugerencias, tomates? xD _

_Lo siento, pero tenía que escribir tanto el fic insulso (últimamente amo esa palabra xD) como mis notas de autora frustrada (?) xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~ _


End file.
